The Tale of Lu Bu and Diao Chan
by Seifer201
Summary: The Story of Lu Bu and Diao Chan. A tale of "What if?", filled with Romance and War in Ancient China.
1. Prologue

**The Tale of Lu Bu and Diao Chan**

Prologue

The year is 192 AD; Lu Bu has been forced to flee the capital, Chang'an, after assassinating the traitor Dong Zhou. Lu Bu had not been forced to flee because of killing Zhou, but after the rebellion of Zhou's generals, who captured Emperor Xian and slew his lover's father Wang Yun. His lover was Diao Chan, a beautiful and talented dancer. She had been part of her father's successful plot to turn Lu Bu against his adoptive father, Dong Zhou, like he had killed his previous adoptive father, but Diao fell in love with Lu Bu. This is where our story begins, it is a story of betrayal, love and warring states during the end of the Later Han Dynasty and into the Three Kingdoms period and will carry on after the battle of Xia Pi, with the assumption that Bu was not killed there.


	2. Chapter 1 Flight from Chang'an

Chapter 1: Flight from Chang'an

Lu Bu mounted Red Hare, the house that could run over four hundred and fifty kilometres a day. He shouted to Chen Gong, his chief adviser, "Get Lady Yan and my daughter to a hiding place. Take Zhang Liao with you, don't let anything happen to them." And with that he picked up his massive halberd and charged the rebels, he only had one thing one his mind. Images of Diao Chan in the hands of those rebels Li Jue and Gao Sui flickered through his mind. They hadn't gotten through the North Gate yet, he still had time, but he knew must protect Emperor Xian as well. As he thought this through there was a loud noise as the North Gate shattered into pieces from the rebel's rams. They poured in, Lu Bu had no choice now, he had to hold them back long enough for the main army to arrive. Lu Bu and Red Hare were fearless in battle, the sight of them would make rank and file soldiers flee in terror, but these rebels were driven by ruthless masters who forced them on to their deaths at Lu Bu's Halberd. The first wave charged towards Lu Bu, they were cut down in a matter of seconds.

Diao Chan was awakened by the sound of fighting in the streets, she ran into the street, chain whip in hand, to see what was happening. Citizens were running round in panic, no-one quite sure what to do. Diao Chan ran up to one and asked "Dear sir, what is happening here?", before he could reply a row of bright lights appeared in the night sky, as the landed on buildings the caught on fire. Diao Chan, not know what to do, ran to the Imperial Palace where her father was protecting the Emperor. The Palace Guard were on high alert to help fend off the rebel assault. "Halt, who goes there?", one guard shouted, blocking the entrance.

"Diao Chan, daughter of When Yun, the Imperial Advisor". The guard stood aside and saluted, shortly after the first arrows passed over head and killed the guard in front of Diao Chan, this image would stay in her mind for years to come. She continued to run through the palace until she found her father. "Daughter, you are safe! This is joyous news, but what of Lu Bu?"

"Father, I have not seen him, I was awakened by fighting in the streets and ran here after the first volley of flaming arrows." She wept, clinging to her father.

"Then it is possible he is fighting in the streets, he is a great warrior and knows no fear. I'm sure he will return soon and tell us of his great victory."

Lu Bu continued to fight vigorously, cutting through wave after wave of rebels. Lu Bu, was a gifted warrior, but unfortunately was not gifted in strategy or with intelligence and continued to fight, hoping for reinforcements without ringing the alarm bell to alert the city's defensive army to his position. Bu was beginning to feel the effects of fatigue and was beginning to flag when Zhang Liao rode in from behind the rebel force. Liao cut through the rebels and made it to Lu Bu as the bombards sounded alerting the city guard to the fight. Bu remounted Red Hare and headed towards the palace, where he met Wang Yun and Diao Chan waiting for him.

"My love, you have survived, you truly are a warrior to be feared." Diao Chan embraced him

"What is it like out there?" Wang Yun asked

"The rebels are through the North Gate and making their way here, they are demanding your head, sir" Lu Bu replied

"Well then, they can try and take it!" Wang Yun shouted, he then left informed the Emperor of the situation and equipped his armour.

Li Jue and Guo Sui halted their armies at the palace gates and entered alone. The Emperor stood beside Wang Yun with Lu Bu and Diao Chan behind.

"Why have you violated the scared area of heaven?" The Emperor demanded

"We seek the head of the one responsible for the death of our glorious leader, Dong Zhou. We will leave once we have had a duel to the death with Wang Yun." Guo Sui said.

Wang Yun drew his sword and after more than fifty exchanges was cut down. Guo Sui and Li Jue refused to leave the Imperial Ground and instead took the Emperor as their captive and forced Lu Bu and Diao Chan out of the city. Bu took Diao Chan on Red Hare and met with Zhang Liao and Chen Gong outside the city.

"Where do we go, now?" Bu asked.

"We will have to travel across the mountains to the cities and provinces under the control of Yuan Shu, a governor from a family that has been part of the nobility for four generations and are loyal to the Han, he will be sympathetic to our plight." Chen Gong replied.

"Then we travel to meet Yuan Shu"

Lu Bu led his friends towards the mountains and the uncertainties which would unfold before them.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2 Journey to the Mountains

Chapter 2: Into the Mountains

During the Later Han Dynasty in the mountains surrounding China, there was an infamous band of bandits, who seemed to be impossible to stop, due to their mountain homes. It was widely believed that they all bowed to one man, who had his headquarters in Mount Tai. This man was hunted by every warlord in the land from The Tiger of Jiang Dong, Sun Jian, to Yuan Shao, leader of the Coalition against Dong Zhou; however, the identity of this man remained an enigma.

It was shortly after the fall of Chang'an that the bandits got word of a great warrior passing though the mountain, who had a price on his head from the self proclaimed "Liberators of Chang'an". The orders to each bandit chieftain were passed down through many messengers and leaders to avoid anything linking them to the Bandit King. These orders were to block the roads and mountain passes to capture this warrior, to receive a great reward, not being informed of the risks the bandits began blocking roads.

The first bandits to set up camp and block the road from Chang'an into the south side of the mountains. These bandits had experience fighting peasants over food, but no real experience with fighting wars, however their leader was blinded by the promise of reward and with disregard for his men's safety set up camp near the road. The area was mostly flat farmland, the worst place for an ambush.

It was close to the two o'clock, the patrols had had a quiet night. The last thing they saw was a seven foot high horse jumping into their camp. By three o'clock there was no trace of the bandits left.

The road to Mount Tai was one of great spiritual significance for the people of China, due to it's great natural beauty and peacefulness. "Bu, isn't this place just beautiful?" Diao Chan said

"Yes, Diao Chan, it is and is a great pity it is infested with these bandits." replied Lu Bu.

"These mountains are a strategist's nightmare, we could be ambushed at any moment, do not let your guard down because of their beauty, my lord" Zhang Liao stated coldly.

"You're always so uptight Liao, why not relax, we are perfectly safe here, there are so many passes, they can't be guarding each one and even if they are my brave Lord Bu will defeat them before they know what's happening around them, just like those bandits outside Chang'an." Diao Chan said, almost singing the words.

"There is a plateau ahead and it is getting late, why not set up camp there and continue this conversation around a campfire." Chen Gong said as he rushed ahead.

"A good plan, as always, Gong." exclaimed Lu Bu.

The camp was set up within the hour. As Chen Gong prepared the food, Diao Chan and Zhang Liao continued to argue over wither or not they should be cautious. Lu Bu laughed at the argument and watched the pass to the plateau, until the food had been prepared when he said, "If the bandits are stupid enough to come against us then we will show them the strength of Lu Bu and Zhang Liao!"

The fires raged through the sky, Diao ran from... from... from something she couldn't see, or hear, but she knew it was there and it wasn't happy. Then she ran to a familiar face, one she knew and trusted. As she ran to embrace her father he was cut down, in front of her eyes. She continued running, with no escape, no way out, she screamed.

"Diao Chan, are you alright?" Lu Bu said running to her.

"It's alright, Bu, it was only a nightmare." Diao replied, as she walked over to the edge of the plateau, which was on top of a cliff, overlooking all of China, "Isn't it beautiful, Bu. It all looks so nice and pure from here, you would never tell that people like Li Jue and Guo Sui came from somewhere as lovely as that."

"Yes, but there are many good people there too, there are more of them than there might seem. There is the general Liu Bei, who has the respect of the people, for example." Bu said, calmly, as he marvelled at the sight in front of him.

"This Yuan Shu, is he truly loyal to the Han?"

"Yes, my love, he is. Why do you ask?"

"That was what my father always wanted; he wanted to preserve the Han. Now, that is what I want, too."

"Then, I, Lu Bu, vow to fight for you and your dream. Where ever you go, I will be there to protect you."

"Would you do that for me?"

"I am yours to command, my lady, Diao Chan"

"And I will also fight for you, my lady." Zhang Liao said.

"Of course you will need excellent planning to get through this, so, I too, well help" said Chen Gong.

"Then, on to Mount Tai, where we will gain the help of these bandits and give them a chance to repent and serve the Han"

With those words a new warlord came into power and the beautiful dancer, Diao Chan, and the courageous warrior, Lu Bu, set out to start their quest, Lu Bu, to prove his love to Diao Chan and Diao Chan to avenge her fathers death.


End file.
